1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the generation of power and particularly, to the generation of hydroelectric power by the use of a combination of tidal and wave action.
2. General Background
Energy is produced from a variety of sources such as fossil fuels, nuclear energy, solar energy, and water movement. The use of pressurized water and tidal and/or wave movement from the sea provides an energy source that is abundant and does not produce waste products that present pollution problems. Patents related to energy production from the sea that applicant is aware of include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,140 entitled "Tide Pump" discloses the use of a float attached to a piston by a chain. As the tide rises, the float and chain move the piston to draw water into a pump cylinder. After the tide drops, a valve is opened and a weight causes the water to be discharged with great force to drive turbines. The system is useful during only one direction of tidal change and the piston acts as the driving force.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,170 entitled "Tidal Water Power Plant" discloses the use of turbines in conjunction with a dam where the water level on each side of the dam changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,412 entitled "Apparatus for Harnessing the Vertical Movement of Ocean Tides and Utilize the Force For Generating Electrical Energy" discloses the use of a captive float that is held in position as the tide rises and is then released at the height of the tide. The force of the rising float causes rotation of a horizontal shaft and gear for driving an electrical generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,085 entitled "Tide Operated Power Generating Apparatus" discloses the use of a float to drive a generator where the float is filled with water during the rising tide to increase its dead weight. The float is emptied of its water before the outgoing tide to increase its force in driving the generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,296 entitled "Wave-Powered Motor" discloses an atoll structure that causes spiralling pulses created from waves to enter a central aperture in a vertical standpipe. The rotational energy of the water is used to drive a shaft and turbine attached to the shaft for producing energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,959 entitled "Wave Energy Power Station" discloses the use of two water filled chambers in communication at the bottom. Overflow between chambers is used to draw in and compress air which drives an air turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,375 entitled "Power Generation From Tidal Changes" discloses the use of chambers with ports and a turbine mounted on a float such that the turbine is capable of receiving water from the ports in sequence as the float rises or falls in response to tidal changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,510 entitled "Method And Apparatus For Tidal Generation Of Power" discloses the use of movable and fixed containers. A plunger in the movable container compresses liquid in the fixed container, causing it to overflow into a gravity feed trough for driving a turbine operably connected to the trough.
Although there are a number of patents related to the production of energy from tidal or wave action, some require confined areas near land that have large tidal ranges. This requires extensive dams that produce land management, ecological, and financial problems. They also do not make use of the advantages that greater water depth offers. This leaves a need for improved apparatus and methods for producing energy from the sea through tidal and wave action, which offers greater potential for the future.